makotoshinkaifandomcom-20200214-history
End Theme 1
"End Theme 1" is the seventh chapter of . Summary After a tiresome working day, Takaki Tōno goes home and calls his girlfriend Risa Mizuno for a date on Saturday. At their date, Takaki announces his intention to quit his job, to which Risa reply that it will be good for his health. Takaki promises that he will take a vacation with Risa after quitting, like how they went to a hot spring before. Takaki has a class reunion with his college friends at a restaurant, where Kotani already blacked out when he arrives. After sharing their life stories, Takaki is criticized by a drunk Takeuchi for his lack of care to his girlfriend. Risa tells Takaki that her parents are coming in two weeks, and she wants them to meet Takaki. However, Takaki refuses, as he is going to quit his job and doesn't want to think about the future yet. In the next morning, Takaki receives a message from Risa as he is taking a train to work. She asks if she can call him in the night, but Takaki answers that he will be busy and will get in touch when he has time. Takaki closes his eyes and relives the first time they met at a train station. He also remembers their first dates and how their relationship went deeper. At home, Takaki watches on the TV a rocket launched from Tanegashima Space Center while reading a message from Risa. He remembers the times when his first girlfriend broke up with him, when he tried to convince his second girlfriend to stop an affair, and when he was confessed to by a schoolmate. Takaki realizes that he has hurt so many people, as he recalls the day he confessed to Risa. Risa tries to call Takaki many times to no avail. She relives their first vaccation at the hot spring, when it began to snow. At work, she intents to text Takaki to ask about the end of their relationship, but she then deletes it. Takaki is asked by a colleague if he is really quitting, to which he confirms. On his way home, he remembers the night he had sex with Risa, which was the first time for her. She told him that she didn't actually have a relationship with her boyfriend in college and he gradually disappeared from her life. Takaki receives a phone call from his mother and learns about an upcoming class reunion in Tanegashima. He asks her to decline for him, and tells her that he is quitting his job. When Takaki arrives at his company, he sees Risa standing in front of it. She apologizes for bothering him there. Bursting into tears, she says that even though they have been dating for 3 years, she still doesn't know how he really feels, and begs him to show her the side that he is hiding from her. Characters Tōno adult manga.jpg|Takaki Tōno|link=Takaki Tōno Risa_Mizuno_adult_manga.jpg|Risa Mizuno|link=Risa Mizuno Category:Chapters of 5 Centimeters per Second